They Call it a Bromance
by Miranda Blackthorn
Summary: Juvia and Gajeel have been best friends since they were children. But lately, Juiva has been wrapped up with Gray and has ignored Gajeel. Deciding things need to change, she concludes she must change herself. Brotp. Gruvia.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Juvia is OOC. Sorry ):**

 **Revised 4/25/16 because I realized how HORRIBLE my spelling and grammar is.**

* * *

It all happened one day at Fairy Tail when Juvia was fawning over Gray. Out of nowhere, she stopped, because she realized she hasn't been paying attention to her best friend at all. Who was the rain woman's best friend? Fairy Tail's iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox.

One might think, how are these two best friends? Well, wherever Juvia went, she used to always bring rain. But he didn't mind. No one liked Gajeel that much either, because of his scary persona. So when these two outcasts met, they just clicked.

They always did everything together and went everywhere together. Lately, she has been pushing him away, and for what, someone who won't even return his feelings to her.

"Juvia. Juvia." The ice devil slayer says waving his hand in front of her face. He was somewhat concerned, because Juvia just stopped moving out of nowhere.

"Please excuse Juvia, she must go now." She says as she starts to run out the front door.

"Where are you going?" He asks in confusion.

"To get my best friend back!"

If Gray wasn't confused earlier, then he doesn't know what this is. Best friend? As far as he knew Juvia didn't have any friends, because she considered all of the girls her love rival except Wendy. Even so, Wendy and Juvia don't interact that much so it can't be her. Maybe it was a man. No, Juvia said her heart only beats for him, and will not be tempted with other male presence.

Who was this mysterious "best friend"? Why did he care so much? Is it because he- No. Gray promised he would never get to close to any one again. Why, because everyone he loves ends up dying. His parents. Ur. Ultear, although technically she is just really old.

He can't let that happen to Juvia. He won't let that happen to Juvia.

* * *

Gajeel was sitting on his couch talking to Pantherlily, when suddenly, he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in. It's open."

He normally doesn't get a lot of visitors, so he was curious to see who was there. He was surprised when he saw Juvia standing at his door.

She stepped in his house and greeted him.

"Hello Gajeel-kun, Juvia has come to see you." She said in her polite and formal tone.

"Juvia, what a surprise." Pantherlily says, having no idea why Juvia is here.

"Do you mind if Juvia can speak to Gajeel-kun alone?"

Before he could protest and ask why she called him that, Gajeel gave him a look that says 'get out and don't ask questions.' Pantherlily humbly nodded and left the room.

Waiting a moment to make sure he had left, Juvia burst into tears, and wrapped her arms around Gajeel.

"Why are you crying?" He asked annoyed. He hated it when girls cried, because he doesn't know what to do and things get awkward.

"Juvia is a horrible person, and doesn't deserve to be your best friend." She says while sobbing into his shirt.

"No your not."

"Yes she is. Juvia spends all of her time with Gray sama, when he won't even take a second look at her."

Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's biggest asshole, after Loke. Who does this guy think he is? Everyone can clearly see that Juvia loves him, and he just brushes of her feelings. Just because he uses ice magic, doesn't mean his heart needs to be made of it.

"Let's sit down." He suggests walking to the couch.

"Juvia has realized that she misses the old days. When we would call each other by nicknames. When we would go shopping. When we would go on we would get in trouble. When we would have fun." She says tearfully looking him in the eyes.

"I miss those days too." Gajeel says giving her another hug.

"Effective immediately, Juvia will stop stalking Gray sama, and spend more of her time with Gajeel kun."

"Don't you mean, spend more time with G." He says referring to his nickname.

"Oops. My bad G." Juvia says smiling.

"V is sorry for getting her tears all over your shirt."

"Don't worry about it. You can buy me a new one. Now." He says getting off the couch.

"Lucky me." She says sarcastically as she cheerfully walks to the door with him.

"Where are you two going?" Pantherlily asked stepping out of the room.

"Shopping," Gajeel says shutting the door leaving no room for further questions. They both linked arms and started walking to a clothing shop.

* * *

"Ooh! V likes that one!" She squealed as he walked out in a blue shirt with spikes on the shoulders. The shade of blue was the same as the color of her hair.

"Now we can be twinzies!" Juvia squealed excitingly.

"Good grief V, I said you only had to buy me one new shirt. Not an entire wardrobe. Now I might never be able to go shopping again!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Not that I'm complaining."

"Good, now we have to go shopping for V." The dragon slayer groaned loudly after hearing this. He enjoyed shopping with Juvia, but she will literally shop till she drops.

Juvia grabbed his arm and lugged him towards the woman's department.

"Look at this outfit. Doesn't it take you back?" She asked pointing towards the clothing rack. There was a maroon low cut tank top with leather straps instead of buttons, tight black pants, and black combat boots.

"Oh yeah." Gajeel says remembering when they were teenagers. Back then she was going through her rebellious phase. She straightened her hair going for a wavy look, she always wore black lipstick, and white make up to give her a paler complexion. Also, she would wear revealing blouses.

Back when she still talked in first person instead of third. Back when she wasn't so emotional. Back when he had the tiniest, okay huge crush on her.

But anyways, that's history now and he likes ****.

"I'm going to go try this on. Stay right there." She said pointing to the seat and walking into the dressing room.

After waiting several minutes she finally came out rocking her new outfit.

"How do I look."

"Badass."

As soon as the word left his mouth they both turned to each other and did a handshake. It was complex and had taken them months to master. Together, they decided that whenever on of them says badass they would do the handshake.

When Juvia went to pay for everything something shiny came across Gajeel's eye.

"What do we have here?" He said aloud. In his hands were several piercing. Since he is already wearing all his piercings, maybe Juvia could wear these.

She has multiple piercings on her ears, one on her nose, snake bites, an eyebrow piercing, a tongue piercing, and the last one on her belly button.

"Hey V, look what I found." He said smiling evilly holding the piercing in one hand.

Once she saw what he was talking about, the same facial expression appeared on her face. They would have fun putting these in later.

After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived back at Gajeel's apartment. Juvia plopped down and the couch and started putting the piercing in.

"It's been a long time." She states.

"Yes it has." Another voice says entering the conversation.

"Hey Lily."

"Where have you two- Juvia what are you wearing?!" Pantherlily asked in shock.

"More importantly Gajeel, what did you do to her?!"

"Me, I didn't do anything. She used to always dress this way. Throwback Thursday."

"It's Wednesday!" He exclaimed

"G, do you have a flat iron I can borrow?" Juvia asked suddenly.

"Yeah it's in the bathroom."

"G?" The exceed questioned.

"Yeah, don't ever call me that." He said with a serious face and started to explain everything from the beginning.

* * *

Today was Valentines day in Magnolia, and Gray hesitantly walked into the guild expecting to be showered with affection from his sta- er Juvia. Surprisingly, he wasn't.

He quickly scanned the guild to she if she was hiding, but she wasn't. Suspiciously normal behavior.

"Hey Gray." A blonde greeted coming up to him.

"Quick, Lucy, hide before Juvia gets here." Gray says trying to walk away from her. She grabs his arm to keep him from leaving.

"Don't worry she's not here yet."

Gray sighed in relief. "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Me two."

"Me three." Another voice states.

Gray and Lucy shriek in surprise, only to find out it was Levy.

"Levy, you almost gave me a heart attack!" The celestial wizard exclaims.

"Sorry, but maybe Gajeel knows where she is."

"Why would he know?" Gray asks coldly. For some reason, the idea of Juvia and Gajeel, or any guy, made his blood boil.

"I went by his apartment yesterday to go see him. But when I knocked on the door only Pantherlily was there. He told me they went out shopping. I started laughing because Gajeel and shopping doesn't mix. He said he was telling the truth though."

"Let's go ask him." Lucy suggest pointing to the table the dragon slayer was sitting at.

Gray noticed someone else was sitting at the table. They had blue hair like Juvia, except it was wavy instead of curled, which is how she usually wore her hair. The person's complexion was paler than Juvia's. They also had a lot of facial piercings like Gajeel. Her nails were painted black and Juvia always painted hers clear. Not to mention she was wore a lot of black lipstick, Juvia doesn't wear make up.

"Do you know where Juvia is?" Levy asked him.

"She's sitting right across from me."

All eyes turned towards Juvia in shock.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted.

"Yup, that my name." She said as she fist bumped Gajeel.

The ice devil slayer could not believe his eyes. This was not Juvia. This was a female version of Gajeel with blue hair.

"Gray could you stop staring at me." She said with a smirk while Gray felt his face heat up. His mind wasn't processing information fast enough. She called him Gray. Not Gray sama. Gray.

"Why were you guys hanging out yesterday." Lucy asked breaking the tension.

"Because we're best friends." They both said in unison and fist bumped again.

That's when his brain finally put together the puzzle. Lucy and Levy's jaw dropped at the exact same moment. So that's why she was acting so weird yesterday. No one ever imagined the two being best friends, but they make it work.

"Juvia, can I speak to you alone?" Gray asked.

If he had asked any other time before yesterday she would have fainted in joy. But now, she just looked over at Gajeel who gave a small nod.

"Sure."

Everyone left the table and Gray took a seat.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Shoot."

"When did you guys first become friends?"

"Many years ago."

"Have you always acted and dressed like this?"

"It started when Juvia turned 14 and she stopped because our master said we needed to look serious for a job. That was when you defeated us and took her rain away, so she stopped dressing like that."

"Have you and Gajeel ever dated?"

"No."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

Taking that as an opportunity, Gray grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. Juvia took a moment before she realized what was happening and responded back. They would have stayed like that if they weren't interrupted.

"Ahem," Lucy says clearing her throat.

They quickly pulled apart and Juvia roughly shoved Gray to the ground blushing hard.

Gajeel walked over to him and picked him up by the collar and whispered something in his ear, so only he could hear.

"If you ever, I repeat ever hurt her I will hunt you down and hurt you. Got it?"

"Noted."

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review XD.**


End file.
